Nik 30 Day dabble Challenge
by rinray
Summary: Hi, this is a 30 day challenge I'm doing for the webcomic NIK by Mechanicalpenguin on smackjeeves. This is a YAOI story so if you don't like I ask you to please leave. I'm putting it as a M for possible later chapters, so beware. Feel free to review and submit prompts for I haven't written everything for this yet. I hope you enjoy! ColeXNikolai, HableXMikhail, AmbrozXJinx.


**Day 1 First Kiss**

For Cole one of the hardest decisions he ever made was deciding whether or not Nikolai was going to be a food source or if Nikolai was going to become his lover. If he kept Nikolai as a food source he'd gain great strength and power from Nikolai's purity. But if he made Nikolai his lover he could have claims to that delectable body and energy that nobody else ever could. It took weeks and weeks of Cole debating with himself to come to the answer of making Nikolai his lover.

Nikolai during that same time frame also had one of the hardest decisions of his life. Give his soul to Cole early, or try to become Cole's lover.

Nikolai came to the first thought for, what was the point in living?

Habel who he had always trusted and was the closest to, is now untrustworthy. After all the lying and secrets he told and kept from Nikolai, Nikolai just couldn't feel as comfortable around him as he used to.

Ambroz and him were never close, in fact Ambroz slightly creep-ed him out.

Jinx, well in all honesty Jinx was with Ambroz too often for Nikolai to become close with him. Along with that fact of Jinx was just to quiet for him and Nikolai to get along.

Mikhail who he was extremely close with, he didn't see or interact with very often for the fear of seeing and having to interact with Habel.

The only other person he semi-got along with was Cole, who Nikolai loved.  
It wasn't sudden not at all, in fact it happened over a long period of time. If you asked Nikolai to pinpoint the time where he started having these feeling for Cole he wouldn't be able to tell you. Nikolai because he is so pure sometimes glances over things like loving someone, and that happened in this case, he overlooked his love for Cole until it was too late and he was definitely deeply in love.

The issue with Nikolai being in love with Cole was, he promised his pure soul to Cole and the pink jewel on the necklace he wore proved that. If he and Cole ended up together he knew for a fact his soul wasn't going to be pure after all is said and done between them. Hell kissing taints a soul to a certain degree, that's why Habel wouldn't let him kiss anyone when he was younger. And when you're with a Dark being your assured you're going to be doing a whole lot more than just kissing, for dark beings have a sex drive like nobody would believe. After weighing his options he decided to go with his first option, and give his soul to Cole early. It may sound insane but Nikolai knew Cole was getting weaker from not feeding, and if the final thing he could do would help Cole become strong again then he would.

The next day Cole finally decided he going to start dating Nikolai. His thoughts on that matter were, he'd rather savor the taste of Nikolai then devour him all at once, and starting a relationship with him would give him that ability to savor him. Because of this he was thrown off when Nikolai said he had something to talk to him about.

"Cole I want you to take my soul." Nikolai said firmly. Cole froze and blinked a few times before getting angry.

"Nikolai I am not taking your soul." Cole said gritting his teeth in irritation. He couldn't believe it, after he makes the decision to not take his soul Nikolai offers him his soul.

"Why? That's what you wanted all along wasn't it?" Nikolai questioned feeling thrown off at Cole obvious anger and irritation.

"Because, you're now my lover and you're not getting out of it that easily!" Cole said grabbing Nikolai's wrist and dragging him forward pressing him hard against his body. He tilted Nikolai's chin up roughly and smashed their lips together. He ran his tongue against Nikolai's lips causing Nikolai to gasp and shoved his tongue in. He felt Nikolai go limp from shock in his embrace, but continued to push forward anyway. Nikolai to Cole was like a drug. The energy thrumming through Nikolai was addicting to Cole. Nikolai tasted like a delicious mixture of sweets which Cole could easily get addicted to. Cole kept pressing his body closer and closer to Nikolai's and his kiss became rougher and rougher until he noticed Nikolai looked like he was going to pass out. 'How could I have forgotten he had a shorter lung capacity than I do?' Cole wondered to himself.

Cole reluctantly pulled away from Nikolai, already missing Nikolai's sweet taste, to see Nikolai looked completely dazed and panting. 'If he can't hold up now I don't want to see what's going to happen later when I get more serious' Cole thought to himself.

"Cole" Nikolai panted out still trying to recover from the kiss. "What did you do that for?"

"Why else?" Cole asked "You taste delicious"

"If I really tasted that delicious why won't you just eat my soul?" Nikolai questioned

"This way I get to savor you" Cole replied smartly. Nikolai just nodded before falling into Cole's chest with his arms around Cole's shoulders.

"I have questions I want answered but for now I'm too tired" Nikolai said straightening up and grabbing Cole's wrist before dragging him to the couch and forcing Cole to sit.

"That'd probably be because I took some of your energy." Cole replied getting comfortable on the couch.

"How you did that is my first question for later then" Nikolai yawned sitting next to Cole on the couch before cuddling into Cole's chest and falling asleep quickly.

Cole shifted to a more comfortable position knowing he was going to be here for a while. He knew he was going to have to answer a lot of questions later when Nikolai woke up. But until then he was content just having _his_ Nikolai is his arms.

**End of First Kiss**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This 30 day challenge is made off of one of my favorite webcomics called NIK by Mechanicalpenguin on This story will have 30 dabbles some related some not. I won't update every day but I'll try to update as consistently as I can, but I do intend to finished this. I hope you guys enjoyed the first dabble and I look forward to hearing your reviews!**


End file.
